Popcorn and a Movie
by Shika.Tot
Summary: The Wonderful World Of Disney XxWhich I do not own or am any way connected toxX is showing Hercules, and Herry gets the gang together to watch it. A bit of AA and JT. My title may be lame, but its better then the orginal title 'Lets Watch a Movie'.


This is my first attempt to write a Class of the Titans fic. I had inspiration for the first part (Cough cough I was watching Hercules Cough cough) but then I went away for the weekend and then I tried to write some more without insperation. Anywho thats not an excuse, I am lets say satisfied with the way it turned out, though there are many spots where I drew big blanks and was like ummm no clue what to write... again I am rambling, I own nothing, hope you enjoy what I wrote this little A/N is the longest one I ever wrote. Sorry, read and review?

* * *

"Hey guys!" Herry called from the living room. Three teenagers came peered through the door into the kitchen.

"What?" Jay asked, still holding a dripping plate.

"It's coming on!" Herry said to his three friends.

"What's coming on?" Theresa asked.

"Hercules of course!" Herry boomed.

"Really? I'm in for watching it," Odie said tossing the cloth he was holding to Theresa. "Can you guys finish the dishes?"

"I want to watch too!" Neil's voice cried out. He raced down the stairs as Theresa and Jay abandoned the dishes, saying they'd finish them first commercial, all found a place to sit.

"Wonderful World of Disney presents Hercules!"

The first commercial came and Jay and Theresa raced to finish the dishes, they were done just in time racing back into the living room and taking their places on the couch. Theresa was sitting in Jay's spot, giggled as Jay sat on her. Neil, Odie and Herry, who were thankfully sitting on the other couch, rolled there eyes.

"Guys shh, its back on!" Herry told the pair, which made them giggle even harder.

"I haven't seen this movie in so long!" Odie said as the starting song began. Suddenly, they heard the door open and the sound of more giggling. Two people walked past the entrance into the living room.

"Oh hey guys, what ya watching?" Archie asked taking a lick of the chocolate ice cream he was holding.

"Hercules, you wanna watch?" Hercules descended asked.

"Umm…" Archie started but was interrupted by Atlanta.

"Ya sure!" She said with her free hand she grabbed Archie's free hand.

"So I thought you guys were going out for a run?" Theresa asked, as she got a nod from Archie, since he was to busy eating his ice cream to speak, confirming they had gone for a run. "Then why do you have ice cream?"

"Trying to watch the movie!" Neil stated as the song ended and it showed Mount Olympus. Archie was glad he didn't have to think of a reason for treating the beautiful Atlanta to some ice cream.

They laughed when Movie Hermes, past the gods, as they tried to guess who was who, then Movie Hermes spoke to Movie Zeus.

"So we finally get to see Zeus," Odie said, and the gang giggled.

"_Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself!"_ Movie Hermes said.

That made six of the teens burst out laughing, and one blond boy turn red.

"That's exactly like you Neil!" Archie managed to get out threw the laughter.

"Ya ya, you think your soooo funny," Neil said resisting the urge to take out his mirror and make sure his beautiful hair was still as flawless as ever, instead Neil sunk further back into the couch and sulked.

Herry's eyes were glued to the TV, as were Odie's, Neil's eyes were glues to his reflection in the window checking his teeth, forgetting that he was sulking about the remark made by the purple hair boy. Mean while that purple hair boy was sitting on the floor with Atlanta trying to get a lick of her strawberry ice cream since he had finished his already. Jay and Theresa were on the other couch having a silent tickle fight since Theresa still hadn't given him his spot back. The Young Hercules song had finally ended about going the distance when another commercial break started.

"Ok I'm gunna make popcorn!" Herry announced as he got up. Neil quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, while Odie looked around at Theresa and Jays tickle fight, and Archie's struggle to steal Atlanta's ice cream. Odie felt awkward watching the two pairs flirt without realising it and got up and went to help Herry. The popcorn was made before the commercials had ended, and so had the tickle fight, with Jay as the victor since Theresa was sitting where Jay had been before, while Jay was smiling victoriously in Theresa direction. The movie came back on as he noticed that Archie and Atlanta were sitting so close that Atlanta's head was resting on his shoulder! Odie nudged Herry and both boys smirked at each other. But both were quickly drawn back to the television in which Hercules was talking to his father's stone version. Neil still wasn't back from the washroom, which wasn't unusual; since he was know to spent hours upon hours in the washroom. Neil came downstairs ten minutes later with a scowl.

"Why didn't anyone get me when the movie started again?" Neil demanded.

"We're not your servants," Archie said not even bothering to look at Neil, since he didn't want to make Atlanta move, whose head, still rested on Archie's shoulder. "Besides not even Herry can tear you away from a mirror."

Neil then sat down in his spot. "Whatever Archie. Is that popcorn?" Neil said changing his tune quickly as he spotted and grabbed the bowl of popcorn right out of Herry's grasp.

"Hey!" Herry growled. Odie who was sitting in the middle of the two quickly snatched the popcorn out of Neil's grasp.

"I'll just keep it here," Odie said as he turned his attention back to the movie.

_  
"Yeah. Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus." And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Achilles. Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'. But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and - kaboom!"_ Phil, the centaur guy said.

Neil looked straight at Archie and snickered. Archie turned around. "You have something to say?"

"Ya weak heel, you're ancestor is a disappointment to Phil," Neil laughed.

"Hey shut up pretty boy, before I wipe that smirk off your face," Archie snapped his short temper showing.

"Calm down you would be hero," Neil said eating some more popcorn.

"You little…" Archie started but Atlanta glared at him and he shut his mouth, muttering something about a dumb blond.

The movie went on with the insults forgotten until Achilles was mentioned again. Except this time it wasn't just Neil who poked fun at the weak heel.

"Wow, Achilles weak heel cause a lot of people trouble," Theresa said, Jay tried to hold in a laugh, expecting the hot headed teen to freak out, but he didn't. Theresa looked at Archie and noticed why he didn't respond. He and Atlanta were focused on each other. Theresa smiled, and looked at Jay, who just shrugged and they both turned back to the movie. Her attention was with the movie until she felt a soft hand slowly move onto hers. She looked up at Jay who was blushing but his eyes were still on the movie. She smiled to herself and let his hand wrap around hers.

Herry was happily munching the popcorn he had made when the bowl was empty. Where had all the popcorn gone? He wondered. Herry was still hungry, and there wouldn't be another commercial for a few minutes. His stomach rumbled and he thought about getting up, but he was to into the movie. He was close to getting up they made another jab at Achilles. He looked at Neil who looked at him.

"Make popcorn and I'll protect you," Herry whispered. Neil smiled and nodded.

"Archie they really don't like Achilles do they? I mean they insult everyone, but they really seem to like to pick on you and your weak heel, well your ancestor, but you are a lot of like..." Neil started rambling on and on.

"I'll weak ankle you," Archie said turning around to get up. Neil quickly grabbed the popcorn bowl and ran into the kitchen, with Archie following him into the kitchen.

"I'm making popcorn!" Neil said in his sing song voice. Herry stood up and pushed Archie back and forced him to sit back beside Atlanta.

"Just watch the movie man," Herry said.

Neil pranced out of the kitchen bowl full of popcorn and smirked at Archie who scowled at the lucky blond teen. Neil dropped the popcorn back onto Odie's lap, startling the boy, who had somewhere between the second insult on Achilles and when Hercules cut the head off of Hydra, had fallen asleep. "Wha?" He asked pushing his glasses back into proper position.

All seemed to be calm for the seven teens. Theresa, still holding Jay's hand, was watching the movie, Jay was stealing side way glances at Theresa. Odie, Neil, and Herry were eating popcorn, not taking their eyes of the TV screen, and Atlanta's head was still resting on Archie's shoulder, with Archie's head rested on Atlanta's. The movie was final over and everyone stood up.

"That movie is good!" Odie said stretching.

"How would you know?" Neil asked. "You fell asleep."

Odie blushed slightly.

"There was a good lesson in that movie," Herry said as he walked into the kitchen with the popcorn bowl.

"Oh ya and what's that?" Jay asked.

"Hercules, and his descendants, are the only true hero's," Herry said with a smile as he stood in the entrance into the living room, but he quickly ducked as a pillow shot at his head. Suddenly five more pillows were shot at him, and two collided with his head and two more to his stomach.

"Some hero," Archie joked. "Can't even dodge a pillow." Just as he said that a pillow was wiped at his head from Herry, which Archie easy dodged. Archie turned around to see where the pillow had landed and laughed. "Your aim is way off… Ahg!" He cried as he was hit in the back of the head with another pillow. "Cheap shot!" Archie said as he picked up the pillow.

Atlanta giggled and picked up another pillow and chucked it at Theresa. She managed to ducked, and the pillow flew right into Jay's face. He smiled and said, "It's on!" As he threw a pillow at Odie. Herry had retrieved the pillows form the kitchen and tossed one at Neil, who screamed shrilly about not ruining his perfect hair, then tried to throw a pillow at Herry, but missed him horribly and hit Atlanta who was standing on the opposite side of the room. The fight raged on when suddenly they heard a crack! Seven teens stopped mid throw, mid duck, and dropped their pillows, that noise had been the end buzzer. The teens turned to look at Herry who had thrown the last pillow, his mouth hung open in shock as he pointed to Athena's favourite lamp, which was now shattered beyond repair.

* * *

"Way to go Jerkules," Neil said as he retreated from the war zone into the safety off his own room, where he would be able to make sure no one had ruined his perfect hair.

Well I am pretty angry now because stupid Word didn't save my original ending, so its not as detailed as the first one I wrote but I forgot that one, I was to busy watching CSI! Well thanks for reading

-Nixie Tot-


End file.
